


Hands

by AMegane



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, HeatTagShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMegane/pseuds/AMegane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conway’s hands were sensitive, a fact that Dawn had not known prior to attempting to hold hands with him on their first date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

 Conway never thought this day would come. To him, it was incredibly sudden. It was Dawn who asked him to go out with her. In retrospect, he realized he should have seen the signs. Once she parted with Ash and eventually returned to Sinnoh, the two of them managed to find themselves a little closer than before. He never realized the way she would stare at him, starry eyed on those long nights as he went on for hours about theories and research. The way she was so eager to ask him questions, not just about Pokemon, but about himself. The way she would inch herself just a little bit closer when they would spend time together. The way that she would occasionally fall asleep on his shoulder or even his lap. That all of those meant that his feelings were returned. He was so nervous around her, so hung up on the thought that they would never be any more than friends, that he neglected to pay attention to the signs that maybe she desired the same thing.   
  
 It caught him by surprise when she asked. Yes, of course, he said. Though he may have stuttered and stumbled over his words, it was a definite and enthusiastic “yes”. He wondered if she knew that she had made his, now several year long, dream come true. He imagined that he would gather the courage to tell her one day. But at the time, his yes was all could muster. Some day, he thought.   
  
 And now, here he was, side by side with the girl of his dreams, never even having time to study how this whole “dating” thing works. She brought him to a serene park, the air there was very clean, and so was the park itself. Apparently it was a newly added extension to Amity Square, dedicated to couples, and it showed, with the occasional couple strolling by like they were, or sitting on a bench together. It was so surreal, to him. But the place was beautiful he thought, and mood was definitely romantic. It was evening, the skies were clear, and there was a faint scent of flowers in the air. He couldn’t help but marvel how beautiful Dawn’s hair shimmered in the moonlight, how smooth her skin was from years of diligent care, how gentle the smile on her face was. He wanted to caress her and tell her how lovely she was. However, he was so lovestruck, so awed by her beauty, that he couldn’t utter a word. She must have noticed him staring, because she looked him straight in the eyes, donning that smile of hers, causing him to blush. Then she did something, that to him, was unexpected.   
  
She grabbed his hand, eliciting a quiet yelp and a slight jump from Conway. Dawn looked at him with confusion.   
  
"Is something the matter?"   
  
Oh, her eyes looked so genuine. He wasn’t sure what to say. “I…um…n-no…it’s nothing.”   
  
She had never done something like that before. It felt…nice. Too nice, he thought. It was sending shivers down his spine, a heat rising all throughout his body. Not to mention how it tickled. How was he to tell her that his hands were that sensitive.   
  
Dawn raised her eyebrow skeptically, but probably didn’t think it was anything too serious. She had been around him for long enough to know that he was skittish when she made the first move. And he was, but it wasn’t just that this time.   
  
She wouldn’t let go, however, and Conway’s discomfort only increased as time went on. Dawn’s hand was soft as she entwined hers with his own, looking pleased with herself as they walked along the path. Conway however, was looking away, red in the face, his hands shaking and sweating. Dawn could definitely tell there was something wrong.  
  
"Let’s sit down." she said with a smile. Perhaps she thought that he was tired, Conway thought. After all, she knew quite well that he grew physically tired quickly. He couldn’t help but smile too, despite his nerves. ‘ _She really cares for me.’_  
  
Dawn led Conway to the nearest bench to sit down, not once breaking her hold on his hand, and Conway not becoming any less nervous.   
  
"What’s the matter, Conway?" She asked. He still couldn’t look at her, staring at the ground, face flushed.   
  
"Um…my…my hands…"  
  
"Oh, do you not like it?" Dawn asked with a frown. Oh, he hated to make her sad.  
  
"No, no, that’s not it…" Conway shook his head shyly, unsure of how to word his apprehension. "It’s nice, it’s just…"   
  
"Are you embarrassed to hold hands in public?" Dawn tilted her head. It was clear she was trying to hide how upset she was.   
  
"No, no, no. It’s not that at all either. Like I said, it’s nice…"  
  
Dawn sat there and idly rubbed his hands with her fingers as they sat there quietly. Conway, while still red-faced, didn’t try to stop her, in fact he seemed to relax a little, closing his eyes as if he was nodding off to sleep.   
  
"I think your hands feel nice, too." Dawn said as she smiled. She then took his hand into both of her own, opening his palm and exploring every inch of his fingers and palm with her own. Conway tensed up briefly, before returning to his more relaxed state. His fingers, his hand, really did feel nice. His fingers were long, and his hands were much larger than her own. They were fairly smooth, but also rougher than her own. It was fascinating to her how much of a difference there was, but also just how pleasant it was. Dawn glanced briefly at him, and Conway opened his eyes to find their eyes meet. Not a word was spoken, but there was a mutual understanding through their eyes; giving Dawn the "ok" to continue. Despite Conway’s pounding heart; he felt calm somewhat.  _Is this what romance is_? he wondered.   
  
Eventually Dawn began to make circles on his palm with her thumb. She quickly noticed that he began to get tense again, his shoulders shaking, and a strange expression on his face that she had never seen before.  
  
"Conway are you oka-"  
  
Before she could answer, Conway burst out laughing; a gentle, but somewhat loud laugh that Dawn had also never heard before.   
  
Dawn’s eyes widened and she began to grin. “Oh my Arceus Conway…are you ticklish?”   
  
"I…ahahaha…stop please…!"   
  
It was only then Dawn realized that she was still caressing his palm, and quickly let go. “Ack, I’m sorry!”   
  
It took a few moments for Conway to regain his composure, and he took a deep breath, his face still slightly flushed. “N-no, I’m sorry about that…I should’ve told you, but it’s…well, it’s really embarrassing.” he admitted, looking away.   
  
Dawn stared at him for a short while with a large smile on her face. “No, I think it’s really cute.”  
  
"C…cute?"   
  
"Yeah. I’ve never heard you laugh like that before. You should do that more often."  
  
"W-well, I…" Conway trailed off. Dawn called him cute. Dawn called  _him_   _cute_.   
  
"Maybe I should tickle you more often." Dawn teased.  
  
"P-Please don’t." Conway replied sheepishly. "At least not so soon…" he muttered shyly.   
  
"Hmm…okay." Dawn replied, still smiling. "What do to…" She looked down as if deep in thought, and Conway wondered what she was thinking about. After a moment, she spoke again. "I’ve got it!"   
  
Conway looked back at her, appearing just as confused as he felt.  
  
"Here." Dawn took her hand and gently wrapped her fingers around his wrist. "How’s that? This way we can still kind of hold hands!" She was nearly beaming with pride as she explained her idea.   
  
"Oh!" Conway exclaimed, then smiled softly at her. She sure was clever, he thought. "Okay, yeah."   
  
"I’m glad." Dawn couldn’t seem to stop smiling, and it was contagious! Conway could even feel his heart skip a beat from her smile. It was something he knew he could get lost in.   
  
“Ready to continue?” she asked, bringing him out of his daze.   
  
Conway adjusted his glasses. “Of course, lead the way, my dear.” he responded.   
  
 Soon the two of them were walking side by side again, with Conway’s wrist in her hand. Dawn seemed to enjoy tugging on his wrist whenever she wanted his attention, but Conway didn’t mind. The two of them felt like they couldn’t be any happier, finding a strong sense of enjoyment in the others company, and looking forward to things to come. 


End file.
